1. Field
The example embodiments in general are directed to an exercise device, more particularly to an exercise device adjustable into a variety of positions for performing a multitude of different exercises.
2. Related Art
Exercise devices are widely marketed. Examples include exercise devices for performing pull-ups, chin-ups, dips, push-ups, rows, sit-ups, crunches, and leg-raises. In order to perform all of these exercises, one would typically need to acquire numerous, disparate exercise devices. The space for using and storing these disparate devices may be prohibitive for users in smaller homes and apartments. Additionally, the cost of purchasing such devices can make staying fit overly expensive.
Due in part to the difficulties in acquiring and owning sufficient home exercise equipment, many consumers turn to commercial gyms in order to improve and maintain their fitness. However, the monthly fees of a gym membership often add-up to a significant amount of money over the course of several years. There is, therefore, a long-standing yet unmet need for exercise equipment allowing those who desire to improve and maintain their fitness to do so from the home, without the need for numerous, costly or bulky exercise devices.
Of the exercise devices presently marketed for a primary purpose of performing pull-ups and chin-ups, or rows and dips, whether free-standing, doorway-mounted, or wall-mounted, only a single height is possible for performing these exercises. The result of a single-height exercise device is that taller users must maintain their legs raised off the ground surface through the bottom portion of the exercise. This is not an ideal form to execute such exercises, nor is it convenient to the user. Additionally, shorter users may have trouble reaching the grips and getting into position on single-height exercise devices. Accordingly, there remains a long-standing need for home exercise equipment which is both height-adjustable and affordable.